Datei:Sailor Mars Song - Sei Hi Ai Fire Soul Love (Holy Flame Love Fire Soul Love)
Beschreibung Written by Tomita Sukehiro Composed and arranged by Kashihara Nobuhiko Performed by Tomizawa Michie - Sailor Mars Translation by Andrew Floyd Lyrics: Koi wa kageki ga ii wa Amai kotoba wa iya yo Yume ni oboreru mae ni Hitomi moyashite Go Mad Love Kako no kizuato itamu Toki ga sugireba kieru Uso wa tsukazu ni ikite Karada kudakero Go For Break Michi wa chigireta NEKKURESU Kodoku ni make wa shinai wa Kagiri-ishou nugisute Yuuga ni Fighting Pose to You * Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Tachiagare! Oh oh oh Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Ashita wo motomete! I Love Passion Koi ni shigeki ga hoshii Kirei-goto nado wasure Yume wa kono te de tsukamu Kokoro dagirase Go Mad Love Michi ni otoshita IYARINGU Mijime ni hiroi wa shinai wa Akai HIIRU nugisute Odokete Fighting Pose to You Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Hashiri-dase! Oh oh oh Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Shiawase motomete! I Love Passion * Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Tachiagare! Oh oh oh Fire Soul Bird in Love Fire Soul Bird in Love Ashita wo motomete! I Love Passion End dialogue When the evil times come and the villan gets distressful we all stay connected by our fire soul love destiny Never give in to the bad never never never She is Sailormars.... {crash} Translate: Love that's extreme is OK (with me). I don't like sweet words! I remember in a dream from before Pupils burning (the message) "Go Mad Love" A scar from the past aches When time passes, it fades I'm not used to living a lie It's breaking the body! "Go For Break" My necklace came off in the city I wasn't alone when I lost it Throwing off my decorated clothes I give a graceful "Fighting pose to you" * Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love Stand up! Oh oh oh Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love I'm looking for tomorrow! "I love passion" I desire stimulation with love I'll forget all those pretty words Holding a dream with this hand Making my heart boil "Go Mad Love" On the street I dropped an Earring I'm not going to miserably search for it Kicking off my red heels (I show) A threatening "Fighting Pose to you" Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love Start running! Oh Oh Oh... Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love I'm looking for happiness! "I love passion" * Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love Stand up! Oh oh oh Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love I'm looking for tomorrow! "I love passion" End dialogue When the evil times come and the villan gets distressful we all stay connected by our fire soul love destiny Never give in to the bad never never never She is Sailormars.... {crash} Kategorie:Videos